One Week
by janie17
Summary: Follows Ginny and Draco through the worst argument of their relationship, thus far. Song-fic for "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies. Rated T for language and implied sexual situations


Song-fic for "One Week" by BNL

AN: This came to me in a jolt while listening to the radio months ago, and I am just now able to get it typed up. Hope you like it!

The song has been taken apart and put back in sequential order for sake of making the story flow and not jump like crazy. I advise listening to it first if you don't already know it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the affiliated characters, nor do I have anything to do with the Barenaked Ladies except being a huge fan of their lovely Canadian brilliance.

* * *

Tuesday Morning:

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side_

_And said "I'm angry"_

Ginny huffed about the kitchen preparing coffee. Draco sat in stony silence over his toast. The young couple purposefully ignored each other as the time slowly ticked till Draco glanced at his watch. "Shit," he muttered, jumping up from the table and hurrying to throw his dish into the sink. In his haste his shoulder collided with Ginny's, causing the coffee to slosh over the side of the mug.

"Excuse you," she growled in a low tone.

"Oh, I'm excused, eh? What is your problem this morning!?" he snapped back, plate clattering into the sink.

Head cocked to the side, Ginny looked at him as if he was something unclean. "I'm angry," she stated simply. "And I'd like an apology."

"Yeah? And I'm late to work."

Tuesday Morning cont.

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air_

_And said "You're crazy!"_

"Late for work? I don't care if you are late for a meeting with fucking Merlin, Godric dammit!"

"You'll care when I get fired!" Draco snapped.

Ginny shot him a look of disbelief. "They can't fire you. It's your company. Is it really so hard for you to apologise?"

"geez. Fine. I didn't mean to spill your coffee. Even if it tastes like tar. Happy?" he sneered.

"No. I don't care about the coffee. I care about last night when you were a total dick to my friends in our home!"

Draco suppressed a slight twinge of guilt before deadpanning, "I don't know what you mean. I was perfectly nice to Granger and Loony."

Ginny groaned. "You're crazy!" she shouted, throwing her arms into the air for emphasis. "If that was being nice, I'll eat my broom!" she added before storming out.

Tuesday Night:

_It's been one week since you looked at me _

_Dropped your arms to the sides _

_And said I'm sorry_

Draco pulled the door closed behind him, loosening his tie. Groaning, he dropped his cloak and briefcase on the armchair. "Ginny?" His call was met with silence. Shuffling into the kitchen for a butterbeer, he noticed the redhead sitting at the table, lost in thought. "Oh, there you are."

"What?" she said with a start. "Oh, you're home. How was work?" she muttered.

"Huh? Fine…Do you seriously want to talk about work? I thought we were in a fight." Draco was met with a look that was clearly less than amused. "Of shit's sake," he said rolling his eyes. Ginny crossed her arms. "Work was good. I have a new secretary because Ronnie quit to be at home with the kids or some crap. Otherwise, it was uneventful." Leaning against the counter and taking a swig of butterbeer, he eyed her carefully. "How was your day, Ginevra?" he asked, smirking at the flash of irritation in her eyes at the use of her full name.

"It was…" she started, hesitating. Her voice was tightly controlled. "It…I'm sorry," she breathed out, hands dropping to her lap as she looked him in the eye for the first time that evening. "I can't do this. Have a normal conversation like I don't think you are a total wanker! Why am I dating such a bastard?!" she fumed at him.

Quietly, he muttered, "Told you, you didn't want to talk about work," ducking as she sent a spatula his way in response before stalking out of the room.

Wednesday Evening:

_How can I help it if I think you're funny _

_When you're mad_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

Draco was working very hard to keep a straight face. Part of him felt bad that this was the worst fight they had ever had, but most of him just dint want to incur further wrath from the sullen and angry redhead. They hadn't spoken since the night before when Ginny had plopped a pillow and blanket in his arms and smugly cooed "Goodnight," before slamming the bedroom door in his face.

The anger Draco had felt was quickly giving way to amusement. He thought they were being ridiculous but refused to give in as thus resigned himself to watching his girlfriend's mood implode. And the more he watched, the harder it was to keep from laughing. She had begun to stalk around the house in such a controlled manner that she almost looked pained by her nonchalance as she ignored every sign of his existence. That morning Draco had stood in the middle of the hall, attempting to block her way, and when they bumped shoulders, she acted as if she had instead simply walked into the edge of a table or other inanimate thing.

Draco was currently sitting in Ginny's favourite reading chair in the living room. Without missing a beat or glancing in his direction, she had soon settled on to the couch, under a lamp, with a battered paperback. They sat this way for 30 minutes, Draco's eyes boring into her, and Ginny seeming unaffected until she finally broke. Sighing, she set the book face down on the arm of the couch and returned his gaze.

"Ha!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"What do you want?" she said almost wearily.

"Not a thing," he grinned, standing to leave the room. "Not a damn thing."

Wednesday Night:

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

The angrier he made her, the hornier she got. And Draco knew this. In fact, he revelled in it. Normally their disputes would, pardon the phrase, reach a climax and devolve into hot, lusty fits of angry sex. But this time it hadn't. The anger bubbled up in Ginny, seeping out of her pores, multiplying inside of her until she was filled with rage and lust behind her cool façade. Draco was gleefully taking full advantage of this.

As he lay on the couch trying to fall asleep, the kitchen light went on. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. "Malfoy, you evil wizard," he whispered to himself. Shedding his t-shirt he strode, clad only in low strung boxers, to the doorway. Ginny was leaning against the counter, glass of water in hand. Just as he had hoped, she was standing under the cupboard of glassware.

"I saw the light and decided you had quite the right idea." Draco smirked as she struggled not to react, refusing to look straight at him. He slinked towards her, coming to a stop when their toes were nearly touching. He braced one arm beside her on the counter and reached over her for a glass from the cabinet, their bodies brushing with his movements.

Ginny went rigid and drew in a sharp breath. He could tell she was exerting great control no to give in to urges and mentally applauded her effort. Slowly, Draco withdrew a glass and leaned away from his beet red girlfriend, who didn't exhale until he was at the sink. As he took a sip of water, Draco drew his eyes across her pyjama clad body. Setting the glass on the counter he drawled, "Refreshing," before pretending to yawn. "Well, off to bed for me," he said stretching, catlike, her eyes locked to his rippling muscles. "Good night, Love."

Once he was out of the room, Draco stopped walking and listened as a repressed moan escaped Ginny's lips, followed by a few choice swears. He could barely contain his laughter as he did a quick happy dance. Before he could get back to the couch he was smacked in the back of the head with something soft. Picking it up, he realised that she had conjured a long-sleeved thermal shirt. This time he didn't even try to keep from laughing and sank to the carpet in a fit of glee.

Thursday Morning

_Five days since you laughed at me saying _

"_Get that together, come back and see me." _

"Oh shit!" Ginny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's sudden exclamation. "Ginny!" he called racing into their bedroom, still fumbling to put on this tie. "Ginny." She gave him a cool glance. "The company gala is tonight. I forgot to tell you about it!" Draco's voice was tinged with a hint of panic.

He stared at her expectantly. Sighing, she said, "And this is my problem, why?"

"Because I am Draco Sodding Malfoy! That's why! If you don't go, I'm screwed."

"Well, Draco Sodding Malfoy, I fail to see why my presence is so important. I really doubt it is because of my skill as a chaser." She was starting to find the situation amusing as she knew exactly why he needed her there, and the media fiasco that would result if she wasn't. "I don't feel all that in the mood to play arm candy tonight."

Draco groaned, "Dammit Weasley!" Massaging his forehead, he added, "You know this is important. And you know I need you there. So please, what will get you to come?"

"An apology," she smirked. Draco paused, hand momentarily stopping its movements to counteract the growing headache. "No fucking way."

Ginny let out a sharp laugh. "I guess you don't want me there after all. But, if you can get it together, come see me. After all, I'd hate for the business to suffer over a matter of your pride." Draco tossed a rude gesture her way, muttering a quick "Bitch" as he stormed out.

Thursday Afternoon:

_Five days since you tackled me_

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

Draco had been told three times already how much people were looking forward to seeing him and "that lovely Ginny Weasley. Such a nice girl, she is," at the gala, and it was hardly even mid-day. The anger he had felt after their confrontation that morning had melted to reveal the anxiety lurking below. He knew she was on holiday for a week from work and prayed to Salazar that she wasn't going out for lunch. Swallowing some more pride, not that he was getting low on it anytime soon, and cringing at the after taste of desperation, he apparated home.

"Ginny?" he called as he walked through the door. "You home?"

"Merlin's pants," he heard her mutter before walking into the living room. "Come to apologise or piss me off further?" Irritation bristled off her. She was dressed in her running outfit, tight tank with mouth-wateringly short shorts and her annoyance had caused a slight flush to cover her chest and face.

Draco sucked in a deep breath as he felt a familiar twitch come from inside his trousers. He struggled to get his mind to focus on her question, though it had been largely rhetorical. He ran his left hand through his blonde locks, the right loosening his tie. Finally he started to speak. "Neither, I…oh fuck it! Why are we still having this row? And don't you say it's me, because you know that's not what I meant!" he huffed at her.

"Draco…" she warned carefully, trying her hardest to keep the arousal out of her voice.

"This isn't how we work. Hell, half the time I think you pick fights just to get a rise out of me. Literally!" His breathing was ragged as he realised how close they had drifted towards one another. "And another thing," he was about to add when suddenly he was on the ground.

Ginny had tackled him, legs wrapping around his waist as they toppled to the floor. As her mouth latched on to his he reacted immediately, one hand tangling into her hair and the other on the firm curve of her butt. Ginny's fingers fumbled over buttons in her haste to shed Draco of his clothes. Once his own top was off, he slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head. Draco deftly flipped them so she was lying beneath him as he straddled her, carpet biting into his knees.

They were lying on the living room floor, panting and naked. "Bloody hell," Ginny moaned as Draco began to sit up and dress. "That was…that…we needed that." Eyes lightly closed, she hummed contentedly in the back of her throat. Sliding one eye open, she turned to Draco, "I'm still pissed."

"Yeah, but you'll be there tonight. Seven-thirty," he smirked back.

Pouting, she muttered, "Will not." She pushed herself onto her elbows.

"Liar." He kissed her softly before standing to leave. As the door closed, Ginny smiled thinking of the rug burns they both had, and especially the ones on Draco's knees that she was sure he'd forget to heal. "Serves him right," she muttered aloud before adding, "And I'm not going to go."

Thursday Night:

_Five days since I laughed at you and said _

"_You just did just what I thought_

_You were gonna do"_

Draco was leaning, in what appeared to be a relaxed manner, against the side of a column. In actuality he was wound tighter than a drum and being driven crazy by waiting. He pushed up the sleeve of his dress robes to check his watch again. Seven-twenty five. Five minutes till the time he had told Ginny to be there, and she was always precisely on time.

Business associates with their guests floated up the outer stairs of the building past him, often with a wave or nod. "What's up, Malfoy. Lost your witch?" called Blaise Zabini to the blonde. Blaise had a tall willowy witch with dyed platinum hair draped over his arm. His eyes gazed over her for a moment with disinterest and boredom before darting over to where Seamus Finnigan stood, with a tall dark haired man, laughing.

"…so no, she'll be here."

"What?" Blaise snapped back to his friend.

"Salazar's sake," Draco muttered to himself. "No, I haven't _lost_ her. It's only seven-twenty eight. She'll be here."

Blaise grinned. "She is a very punctual girl. So maybe she will come."

"Shut up. She's coming. And for the love of Merlin, would you either make up with him or quit with the day-dreams? I am tired of repeating myself for you." Draco was scowling heavily.

"Oh? This' coming from Mr. Too-Cool-to-Apologise, himself? Well damn. I better take your advice right now." He rolled his eyes. They landed on a familiar face. "On second thought, maybe I will. Incoming ginger. Enjoy the party, mate."

Draco glanced at his watch as Ginny strode towards him. "Darling," he said sweeping her into a kiss.

"Get your bloody hands off me," she hissed quietly. "I'm only here because it is important, not for you." She had put on a beaming smile that was completely for show. Draco laughed.

"Sure, but you know it is seven-thirty."

"That _is_ when you said to meet."

Leaning in close he whispered, "If this was just for reputation's sake you would have let me wait a few minutes."

"You're an arse."

"But you still did just what I thought you were gonna do." Grinning, he looped her arm through his. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Friday Evening:

_I have a tendency to wear my mind _

_On my sleeve_

"You are really in rare form today," Ginny snapped after Draco rolled out another off-the-cuff comment.

"And you're being a bitch." The redhead shot him an angry glare before turning back to her book. "What? You can't deny it. We had such a nice night yesterday. I had hoped it would roll over to today, but apparently I was wrong."

"Will you just shut up?" she sighed at him.

"No. I don't think I will."

"What the fuck Draco? Do you even think before speaking sometimes? Or do you just feel like spouting out whatever comes first through your mind?"

"Yeah, mostly the latter. A wizard shouldn't have to edit himself in his own home." He was smirking at her.

Ginny sighed. "Whatever. I am not in the mood to listen to this." She picked her book up from where she had placed it on the couch. She tried to get back into it again but could feel Draco watching her. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Wanna have sex?"

"No!" she exclaimed slamming her book down and giving him and incredulous look. As she grabbed her purse and coat she muttered, "Such a prat," before slamming the door behind her.

Saturday Afternoon:

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you_

Draco realised that Ginny was speaking, really he did, but for the life of him he was unable to focus. Besides, he was almost sure she was just repeating the same argument they had been having for almost a week now. Ignoring her hadn't been intentional, but it had served as a time to think. Unfortunately, thinking was not what he wanted to do at the moment.

The more he thought, the more he realised that maybe he did have something to apologise for and that he legitimately felt bad, and not just because he wanted her to stop yelling at him. Draco sighed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ginny snapped at him, "Are you even listening?!"

"No! So will you lay off already?"

"You are such an arsehole, Draco Malfoy!" she screamed, storming out of the living room.

A wave of guilt washed over him. For a brief moment he considered going after her and apologising, explaining it was all his fault. The moment passed. "Oh screw her," he muttered flopping into an armchair.

Saturday Afternoon cont.:

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realised it's not my fault_

_Not a moment too soon_

Ginny stormed out of the living room and into their bedroom, slamming the door. She sat heavily on the bed, flopping backwards to lie down. Grabbing her pillow she held it to her face and screamed, not caring if he heard her and not bothering with a silencing charm for the door. When she was out of breath, she lay panting and drowning in her anger.

How dare he not even have the courtesy to listen! she thought viciously. The bitter thoughts kept coming, rolling over her in waves.

Ginny stayed lying back, allowing herself to ruminate in her angry thoughts toward Draco. The longer she thought, the more bitter she felt. Soon she found herself wondering why they were still together. They were always bickering over something, and surely that couldn't be good? Just as she was ready to throw it all away, move out and never look back, she shot up straight gasping.

"Shit!" she screamed, grabbing a shoe and launching it across the room. It hit the door with a sharp thunk. A terrible revelation had hit her like a slap to the face.

Groaning and flopping backwards again, she had to admit to herself that Draco wasn't the whole, or even most of the, problem. He had always been a wanker and she knew that. She also knew she couldn't change him. But she could change herself, and she it hurt to admit he was right but, she had been a bitch lately and was pushing it all out of proportion.

"Fuck."

Saturday Night:

_Three days since the living room_

_We realised we're both to blame _

_But what could we do?_

Draco was settled on the couch listening to the radio. He was making a point of staying out of Ginny's way after their earlier blow out, so he was surprised when she wordlessly climbed up on the couch and curled against his side. He draped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her flaming hair, savouring the quiet moment they hadn't had in so long.

"What's up?" he questioned softly.

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Me too."

They sat quietly for a while, both content in the others presence. Draco slid his hand down Ginny's arm and laced their fingers together. He sighed contentedly. He wouldn't admit it, not even to Merlin himself, but he had really missed this. Ginny had relaxed into his side, face nuzzled into his chest. He glanced down at her and their eyes met. She gave him a half smile before scowling.

"This doesn't mean I'm apologising to you," she said fiercely.

"No, me either." He sighed as they came to the simultaneous conclusion that they both had some apologising to do. "Call it a truce?"

"Yeah, truce."

They spent the rest of the night resting comfortably in the almost-peace they had made. It was the first night Draco was let back into the bedroom, he jubilantly discovered, and they both slept better knowing the other was there.

Sunday Morning:

_I'm the kind of guy to laugh at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean? _

_Well, you soon will_

Draco straightened his tie in the mirror as Ginny twisted her long hair into a simple knot at the back of her head.

"Almost ready to go?" he asked as he stepped back out of her way.

"Just about. Are you sure you need me to come? This is the woman who tried to kill me fourth year." Draco looked at her pleadingly. "Fine. But I refuse to pretend to be upset she's dead."

"You just need to remind me to be," he said kissing her on the top of her head and walking out to the living room.

"Draco!" she gasped, hurrying after him. "You can't be serious! Barking mad, or not, she was still your aunt!"

"She was an insane bitch. I never liked her and can't wait to hear what amusingly kind things people find to say about her. Which is why you need to come. Mother had warned me that it is inappropriate to laugh at a funeral."

Ginny shook her head. "You're awful."

"Aren't I?" he grinned wickedly. "Come on, Gin. Can't be late for the freak show. Apparently I'm in the receiving line."

"This isn't going to end well," she muttered. Draco offered her an arm, which she accepted, slipping her hand onto it. And with a crack they apparated out.

Monday Evening:

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

'_Cause it'll still be two days_

_Till we say we're sorry._

"We're going out tonight," Draco declared, walking into the bedroom. Ginny sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it!" He received an unimpressed look from the redhead lounging on the bed. "Look, just I really need to get out of here after yesterday and fucking Zabini has a date."

"Oh! Did Seamus forgive him?"

"He didn't say." Draco shrugged. "So?" He gazed at her expectantly.

Sighing heavily, she asked, "Where do we want to go?"

"Oh thank you," he breathed. "How's the pub?"

Ginny smiled at him, the fond gesture tinged with amusement. The slight hint of annoyance also behind it reminded Draco that they were still _technically_ fighting.

"Sounds great." She grabbed her purse, sticking her wand in its hidden pocket. As they headed out the door they both knew it would still be a few days till they truly apologised.

* * *

AN: Hoped you liked it! Check out the one-shot that goes with it about Bellatrix's funeral on Sunday. Review!


End file.
